Hokuto no Ken: The End of Century Street Fighter
by matthew.t.bean.1
Summary: A student of an unnamed Ansatsuken meets Kenshiro, the 64th successor to Hokuto Shin Ken. The two mistake each other for enemies until they both meet Raoh. The story is based on the two Hokuto no Ken anime, with the plot changed shortly. There are also or
1. Gouki's Death and Raoh's Flashback

In the Island of Demons, also known as Gokuento, a demon known as Gouki was teaching his pupil in the ways of his style. "Not enough. Show more evil!", said Gouki. He was teaching his pupil Matthew how to utilize the Shun Goku Satsu. One day, a man named Raoh appeared out of nowhere. "Raoh!", said Matthew. "Do not interfere!", said Gouki. Raoh scoffed and he attacked Gouki. He killed him in one blow. "Gouki!", exclaimed Matthew having witnessed the death of his master. "You won't get away with this...", he said, angrily... So he unleashed his rage unto Raoh's minions using Shun Goku Satsu. But he did not fight Raoh himself, because he knew he was not yet strong enough. So he turned tail and ran for his life. "He is not yet strong enough to face me.", said Raoh. "For those of you reading", he said, breaking the fourth wall. "Allow me to explain what happened to the boy. Before he attacked my minions, he placed a burial for his master using his prayer beads. That was then that he attacked my minions and ran."


	2. The Fateful Encounter

Matthew soon became hungry and thirsty. He stumbled across a village looking for food. Soon some thugs approached. Matthew stood up to them. "Who the hell do you think you are?", one of them said. "Get out of our way!", said another one. Matthew's eyes turned red, and without warning, every thug lay dead, and a symbol appeared on his back. "Messatsu!", he said. Someone came up to him and tugged on his clothing. "I saw some man come by here. He took out here before. I believe he was here with a teenager and a little girl.", said the anonymous person. "A little girl...", Matthew silently said, then gasped. "That's...!", he said, and ran leaving the village with no desire for food, only to seek the little girl. As he searched desperately, he one day came across another village. "Excuse me...", Matthew said. "I'd like to speak to this village's leader." The village's elder approached. Matthew spoke to the elder. "I mean this village no harm. I only seek a little girl named..." But he was interrupted by the elder. "Ah, you seek Lynn.", said the elder. "She's busy watering her flowers at this moment." Matthew remembered how much Lynn liked flowers, and every day before the nuclear holocaust, he'd go pick irises for her. "But how can we be so sure you're not working for them?", asked the elder. "I repeat my statement.", Matthew said. "I mean this village no harm." Soon Lynn arrived. She was a cute young girl. "Lynn. It's so nice to meet you again.", Matthew said. Lynn was silent. "What happened to her?", he said. "Ever since 'the incident', she remained silent as a rock.", said a teenage thief named Bart. "Funny. I haven't seen your face around here, and yet... you don't seem... to..." Bart was scared of Matthew, as an evil energy surrounded him. The elder sensed this energy as well, but he didn't realize it until now. "Strip him!", said the elder. "Wait!", Matthew said. "We can't do it now! Lynn's here and she's just a child." Matthew proved his point, so they waited until she left. Then they forced his clothing off, but they found no "Z" mark anywhere. Thought we were behind the whole "them" thing, did you? Instead, they found a symbol on his back, and the elder gasped at seeing it. "Heaven... It's Heaven!", he said. The soldiers were shocked at what the elder said. Soon, the events of the Fist of the North Star anime Episode 1 came along. A man named Kenshiro had entered the village, and was mistaken for a thief. However... "Hold it.", Matthew said. This strayed from the script a little. "Let him have the water. I want to see his strength..." So, Kenshiro gulped the water down, when he was refreshed, the thieves came along. Everyone screamed "Zeed's back!" Matthew was intrigued. "So that's what he meant by 'them'...", he said. "Hey! You!", he said to Kenshiro. "We've got trouble! You mind helping me?"


	3. The First Battle

So, it was up to a duo of fighters to save the village. They both took out the thugs little by little... Some of the thugs' bodies blew up and spouted blood! The elder knew about this. "Hokuto Shin Ken!", he said in shock! "Now let her go...", Matthew said. Zeed commented. "So... it was you two! Hmph! I'll break this girl's neck!" Kenshiro and Matthew screamed as they powered up to their full strength, then they punched Zeed repeatedly and rapidly! While Kenshiro caught Lynn, Matthew turned his back as Zeed fell to the ground. The Heaven symbol appeared again, while Kenshiro shouted "Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star!" The elder knew about both of their styles. "Hokuto Shin Ken... A style that kills from the inside out. Satsui no Hado... A style that consumes the successor with murderous intent. Both styles are powerful and can kill instantly!", he said. Zeed stood up, and said "You two couldn't even hurt a mosquito with those blows." "Ni yijing si le.", Kenshiro responded. "You're already dead, Zeed." Soon, Zeed's body began to blow up and spout blood. "Messatsu!", Matthew said afterwards. Everyone was shocked, especially Bart. "What are those two?" Soon, Kenshiro was on his way, and so was Matthew, following him. But Bart also followed suit. And the three continued their travels together. What's that? I forgot one important detail? Oh, right! Matthew looked back and turned to Lynn. "Well, you coming?", he asked. "Of course! I'd love to find out who you are!", Lynn said. So the four began their travels together. As they left the village, Matthew turned and gave a thumbs up, then broke the fourth wall by saying, "Nothing wrong with changing the script a little."


	4. The Mistake

As the four were traveling, Kenshiro grew suspicious of Matthew. He noticed the strange evil energy surrounding him, that the others could not. So he went for an attack! But Matthew turned back and blocked him! "I knew this would happen!", Matthew said. "I sense evil within you...", Kenshiro said. "Tell me about this dark energy, and I will spare your life!" Matthew responded, "That you'll have to find out for yourself!" So, the two began to fight! Kenshiro delivered the first move, and Matthew dodged out of the way! Then Matthew attacked! Direct blow to the face! "Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible! It cannot be defeated by any other!", Kenshiro said. "I agree!", Matthew responded. "So why are we fighting each other? My style was defeated before!" Kenshiro reflected on this. "Before?", he thought. "What could he possibly mean?" "Enough squabble!", Matthew said. "Attack me!" And Kenshiro did just that. He delivered a massive blow to the chest! "Hmph... Not bad. And you haven't even used your full strength. Here's mine!", Matthew said as he powered up. "Zenkai!", he yelled. A demonic red aura surrounded him. "That's the...", Kenshiro said, surprised. "He knows the style of Satsui no Hado!" Matthew chuckled. "That's right.", he said. "Allow me to show you some more of it's power to you!" So he was ready for his finishing move. His eyes were glowing red! And Kenshiro was attacked while Matthew didn't even move. He was making a fantasy of the Shun Goku Satsu a reality! Kenshiro was in pain at the moment, but soon...


	5. More Thieves Appear!

Thieves came by! One of them had a symbol on the side of his head below a J. "So, they showed up, huh?", Matthew said. "We'll have to save our fight for another time!" Once again, the two faced the thugs head on. "Who the hell are you?", said the thug with the J on his head. "Get away! I've got a bow gun!" "Stand down!", Matthew said. "He speaks the truth! Hokuto Shin Ken will defeat you!", Kenshiro agreed. " You think I'll believe your shit?", said the thug. "Go to hell!" He fired an arrow, and Kenshiro and Matthew dodged out of the way. "Nice shot.", Matthew said. "You get one more chance. Aim perfectly.", Kenshiro said. "But if you miss me, you lose half of your eyesight." The thug fired another arrow. "I'll kill you!", he said. But Kenshiro caught the arrow between two of his fingers. "Hokuto Shin Ken! Nishi Shinku Ha!", he said. He threw the arrow back at the thug and it hit his eye. The thug screamed in pain, and the rest of them ran for their lives. "Ken, Matthew! How could you! Those were...", Bart said. But Matthew interrupted him, finishing his sentence. "King's servants. I know. I've seen them before.", he said. "But why would they come here?" "Unless...", Kenshiro said... Then they both realized their target! "Lynn!", everyone said. And they were right. When the thugs were running, they took a sack with them, and a shrill voice could be heard inside. That was Lynn's voice.


	6. Hokuto Zankai Ken!

"Where am I?", Lynn said. Then she noticed the bandits. "You! Let me go!", she said. At that moment, an eye-patched thug came in. It was the thug that Kenshiro threw the arrow in the eye. "So, you're the one they care so much about.", he said. "Well, let's see what happens when they find you dead!" "No!", Lynn shrieked. "Ken!", she said, calling for Kenshiro's help. "It's her!", he said. "Let's go!", Matthew said. He dashed quickly using an Ashura Senkuu. "He's fast!", Kenshiro said, running. "There!", Matthew said, explaining they reached their destination. The thugs were chanting "Do it!" over and over, as the eye-patched one was about to cut Lynn's head off. "Stop it!", Matthew said. The thugs, including the eye-patched one, looked back. They all screamed in fear. "It's him!", they all said. Only one of them stood up. "Hmph. You bastards are pathetic!", he said to his minions. As the eye-patched thug's minions ran, Matthew's eyes glowed red, and they all fell dead. "Shun Goku Satsu, eh?", said the eye-patched thug. "You must be a servant to Satsui no Hado. Very well. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Spade, one of King's servants." Matthew scoffed, and prepared for battle. But Kenshiro stood him down. "I'll handle this.", he said. So, he prepared for battle. When he did, he unleashed his Hundred Crack Fist again. But then Spade fired his arrows. Kenshiro dodged all but one, which he used Nishi Shinkuu Ha to catch. "You need another lesson.", he said. So he threw it at Spade's other eye. Spade was in pain once again. While Matthew freed Lynn, Kenshiro had ended the battle. "North Star Fist of Remaining Regrets!", he yelled. Then he explained his attack. "My thumbs are currently pressing the power point Toui. You'll die seven seconds after I pull them out. Reflect on your sins during those seven seconds.", he said. During the seven seconds... "No! I don't want to die!", Spade said. "I don't want to!" His body blew up and spouted blood all over. "Messatsu!", Kenshiro said in Matthew's place. So everyone had continued their travels, but there's one thing... "Why'd you say 'Messatsu', Kenshiro?", Matthew said. "Since you weren't in the fight during this chapter...", Kenshiro said, breaking the fourth wall. "I thought I'd say it for you." Matthew nodded, so he allowed it. And so, the four continued their journey, and were about to face a new threat, that Matthew surprisingly knows about.


	7. Diamond and Club!

I'll give you the short version of this part... Another thug with a diamond and a J above it on the side of his head was killed. Then came a man with claws on him. "Kill the man with seven scars!", he ordered. "I, Club, will avenge Spade and Diamond!", he said. "Ooh, looks like shit's getting real.", Kenshiro said. Matthew slapped his mouth, covering it. "Lynn's here, and so are they!", he reminded Kenshiro. "We'll get caught." So they waited until nightfall. When it came, Bart snuck around. There were guards everywhere. "They can't find me...", Bart whispered to himself. Little did he know he was too cocky! One of King's men came along. He had another symbol on him, with a J above it. He had claws equipped on his hands. "He, hee...", said the man. "Another one... Hmph... You're not so worthy, so I'll spare your life." Bart ran as fast as he can, to tell Kenshiro and Matthew about what happened. "Bart.", Matthew said. "What's the deal? Ken and I were just in the middle of our fight!" "It's Club!", Bart said. "He's here!" "Oh, no!", Matthew said. "He's the most ferocious!", he added. "His claws can slice through his victim's body like knives. Pocket knives, to be more precise. One slice from behind and you're dead meat! Come on Ken!" "Agreed!", Kenshiro said. They found Club killing an innocent bystander in a cage ring. "Help me, please!", said the bystander. "Hmph... Die!", Club said. And he sliced the bystander open! Soon Kenshiro and Matthew came along. "Hmph... Someone who's willing to die, eh?", Club said. "Hope you're reading this, kiddies!", he said, breaking the fourth wall. Club slashed and slashed with everything he got but when he slashed with both his claws... "Five Finger Bullet Fury!", Kenshiro yelled. Club's hands' bones broke apart, and soon after, they blew up, spouting blood all over. Soon, Matthew gave him a power punch to the stomach! And soon after, Kenshiro delivered the death blow in his back! "What did you...?", Club said. "What I did was strike the power point Meimon. Your spine will continue to bend backwards until it snaps in half. You have 30 seconds.", Kenshiro said, explaining his attack. "I don't want to die...", Club said. "Hmph... Well you should've thought about that before you killed everyone in this city!", Kenshiro said, reminding Club of his crime. "Hmm... 20 seconds left.", he also said, counting down. When there were 10 seconds left, Matthew counted down to his demise. "10...", he said, counting down. "Please, don't kill me", Club said. "9...", Matthew counted. "8, 7, 6, 5, 4..." Club was scared. "...3, 2, 1." Matthew had finished the countdown. Club was dead. And so, Matthew said his murder line. "Messatsu!", he yelled. "Hmm... That should be my catchphrase for this fan fiction.", he said, breaking the fourth wall. So, when the others reunited, they continued their journey, but soon they came across a prison, which was guarded by King's men. The battle was not yet over. "Oh, well. To be continued, I guess...", Lynn said, breaking the fourth wall.


	8. The Voice of the Heart!

So, the four went into the prison and attacked the guards. "Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!", Matthew shouted. "Four Way Slash of the North Star!", Kenshiro yelled out. "Ni yijing si le.", Kenshiro said. "You're already dead.", Matthew finished. The thugs' bodies blew up and spouted blood. Lynn covered her eyes as she couldn't look. Soon, they went into the prison and Kenshiro and Matthew freed the inmates. "You're free. Go before they find you again!", Matthew said. But Matthew spoke too soon. A man with a huge stomach appeared. He had a heart and a J on the side of his head too. You know what this proves...? You guessed it! He's King's servant! They were all killed as soon as he attacked. "Oh, goodness me... I hate the sight of blood.", he said. "Is that so?", Matthew said, getting cocky. "Well, then, prepare to face our attacks!" He readied his Shun Goku Satsu! But as soon as he delivered the first punch... "That's impossible! Unless...", Matthew said. "That's right.", said the man. "This thick stomach of mine negates every attack to a pressure point! Meaning the end result..." He readied an attack. "...is this!" Matthew was slammed into the ground! He screamed in pain. "Just one hand and he has such amazing strength...", he said. "Who designed him with such power?", he asked, breaking the fourth wall. "Matthew!", Bart said. "Matthew...", Lynn thought. "I feel like... I've heard that name before." It's as if something was coming back to her. "I'm starting to remember something. That day. Daddy... Mommy... He was trying to protect them..." Then a spark came. A spark of memory! Lynn gasped as she remembered "the incident" and that Matthew was there at the time, trying to protect her parents. "I remember!", she spoke. "You're my Ansatsuken trainer, Matthew!" Everyone gasped, except Matthew, because he wanted to keep it a secret. "It's true...", Matthew said. "I trained her in the ways of Satsui no Hado behind my master's back." Kenshiro was shocked. He did not know about this. "But why did you do it?", Kenshiro said. "I didn't want to tell my master, Gouki. I wanted it to be a secret. But now...", Matthew said. He cried, mourning Gouki again. Soon, Kenshiro prepared to attack. "Don't do it, Ken!", Matthew warned Kenshiro. But he didn't listen. "State your name, villain.", Kenshiro said. "Heart. It is Heart.", said the man with the thick stomach. Kenshiro delivered a soft kick to Heart's stomach. "Hmph. It's useless.", Heart said. "Just watch me. Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible!", Kenshiro countered. Matthew jumped off the ground and used rapid soft punches, while Kenshiro kicked rapidly and softly. Then they both delivered haymakers! "The North Star Death by Soft Strikes!", Kenshiro shouted. "Impossible...", Heart said. "I thought only King's Nanto Koshuu Ken could beat me!" "Nanto Koshuu Ken..." Kenshiro thought... "That reminds me of..." He gasped as he remembered the man whom he sought revenge from. "You're already dead.", Kenshiro spoke. Heart's body began to blow up and spout blood and stomach acid. They all got out of the way in time... And soon it was recognized whom the new threat was. An old friend. "Shin!", Kenshiro said. "It was you all along!"


	9. It's All Coming Back!

"Shin!", Kenshiro thought. "It was you all along!" Then came the flashback. It happened a year ago... "Master Ryuken... Rest in peace." Kenshiro said. Soon Shin arrived. "Such an age to live in..." he said, clutching his fist as he continued. "Where it's survival of the fittest!" Kenshiro was shocked. "What are you saying, Shin?", he said. "I'm saying...", he said as he approached a woman besides Kenshiro. "I'm taking your fiancee, Yuria!" "You can't do that, Shin!", Kenshiro said. Soon, Yuria got between them. "Stop it, you two! Remember, the Fists of the North and South Star are two halves of the same style and must never fight each other!" she said. Shin destroyed Ryuken's gravestone. "Hmph.", he said. Kenshiro and Yuria gasped. "Now that that time has passed, rules are meaningless!" Shin said, and he prepared for an attack. "Defend yourself, Kenshiro!" And the two unleashed their attacks. "Hell's Murder Fist of the South Star!" Shin shouted. "Flying Defense Fist of the North Star!", Kenshiro shouted soon after. When the two landed, Kenshiro's arms and legs were severed. It was Shin who emerged victorious. "I told you...", Shin said. "I'm taking Yuria." Kenshiro fell to the ground. "Never!", he said. "Yuria... Live! For my sake, live!" Shin was stabbing Kenshiro with his finger, a Nanto Sei Ken form of execution. Soon, Yuria was forced out an "I love you" to Shin. Shin and his men took Yuria away, and left Kenshiro for dead. Then the events of this fan fiction came into place.


	10. Kenshiro vs Shin: We Meet Again!

Soon, Shin's castle was found. He and Matthew entered and readied for the final battle. But Bart and Lynn drove at the entrance, wanting to fight as well. They both refused. "Lynn...", Matthew said. "This is for Hokuto Shin Ken and Nanto Sei Ken. And besides, if you died, there would be no successor to my style." Lynn looked down, sad. "Cheer up.", Bart said. "Ken won't die." Lynn nodded in agreement and cheered up. So they both left, and Kenshiro and Matthew prepared themselves. Some of Shin's minions came in. "We won't let you through!", one of them said. "Leave or die!", another said. Matthew and Kenshiro shook their heads "no" and prepared their attacks. They both punched the thugs rapidly. Soon, a symbol appeared. "Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star!", Kenshiro shouted. Soon, they found a staircase. They were interrupted by Shin. Shin chuckled. "Welcome.", he said. "Please, come." And they all went upward. "Hmph.", Shin said. "Long time no see, Kenshiro. And who is this? A new face?" "Matthew.", Matthew said. "Student and current successor to Satsui no Hado." Shin gasped in shock. He has heard of Satsui no Hado, but he has never seen someone who uses it. "Sa-Satsui... no Hado?" Soon, Shin began to shiver... He not only knew about Satsui no Hado, he was scared of it.


	11. Kenshiro vs Shin: Rematch!

After a few short conversations, they made it to the top. "So, that's Yuria.", Matthew said. "Yuria!", Kenshiro said. "Ken!", Yuria said. "Wait a minute...", Matthew said. "I get that Kenshiro and Shin know each other, but Kenshiro and Yuria?" "We don't just know each other...", Kenshiro said. "We're engaged!", Yuria finished his sentence. "What?!", Matthew said after he gasped. Shin chuckled again. "I'm surprised you didn't know. I took her from Kenshiro a year ago in a fight. I almost killed him too." Soon a demonic red aura began to surround Matthew as he grew angry. "What... did you say?" he said, growling. "Ken..." Yuria said. "You bastard!", Matthew yelled out as the aura repeatedly attacked Shin. Yuria gasped. "Shun Goku Satsu!", Kenshiro said. Matthew soon gave off an evil chuckle soon after. "Taking someone's love from them...", he said. He wagged his finger side to side, then flipped it up to down. "That's a dirty move." Shin growled angrily, and gave off an evil aura. Kenshiro gave off his aura as well, and the three unleashed their attacks! "Hell's Murder Fist of the South Star!", Shin shouted as he fell. "Rising Dragon Fist of Murderous Intent!", Matthew shouted as he fell. "Flying Defense Fist of the North Star!", Kenshiro said as he fell. This time, both Kenshiro and Matthew emerged victorious. Matthew and Kenshiro then proceeded to deliver their finishing blows. The symbol on Matthew's back appeared again. "Cross Slash of the North Star!", Kenshiro shouted. "I refuse to die by your technique, Kenshiro!", Shin said. "And Matthew, it was nice meeting you. But know this, you two... you haven't seen the last of me..." He jumped off the castle window and fell to his demise. "Shin!", Kenshiro said. When Matthew had calmed down, he had mourned him. "I'm sorry... Shin..." he said. So, they and Yuria decided to build a grave for him. "You two loved Yuria.", Matthew said. "Such a shame only one won the game." Yuria, Kenshiro, and Matthew had all mourned Shin... and when Bart and Lynn arrived, it was over. "I'm sorry, Ken... But I must leave...", Yuria said. "I have a mission to fulfill." And she ran off. Bart, Lynn, and Kenshiro had no idea what Yuria was talking about, however... "Have faith in him... Last General...", Matthew thought.


	12. God's Army

When they came across another village, they saw a bar being attacked by a man with huge muscles! "I'll handle this one.", Matthew said. "Hey!", he yelled out! "Leave that barkeep alone!" "Oh?", said the muscular man. "How do you plan to stop me?" and he attacked. But Matthew blocked it with his bare hands. "Why, you... Take this!", he said, ready for another attack. But once again, Matthew had blocked it. Afterwards, he kicked the man's arm limbs and one leg limb. "Hmph.", he said. Soon, the bones began to split in half. Everyone, even Kenshiro, was shocked. "He knows Hokuto Shin Ken?", Kenshiro said. Matthew put his left hand to his hip and scratched his nose using his right hand's index finger. "Now you have no strength left. And since I'm in a generous mood, I'll let you keep your mobility.", he said. And so the muscular man limped away. Still in shock, Kenshiro ran to Matthew. "How do you know the secrets of Hokuto Shin Ken?", Kenshiro asked. "It's a secret.", Matthew answered, putting his finger to his mouth pointing upwards. But soon, people in motorcycles came, and they were terrorizing the village. Who were they working for? Everyone was screaming and panicking. "God's Army is here!", said the barkeep. "God's Army?", Kenshiro said. Then he and Matthew saw God's Army approach a bystander. Matthew dashed to rescue the bystander using Ashura Senkuu, while Kenshiro picked up the goods. "Thank you both...", said the bystander. "So, you guys are terrorizing the people of this village?", Matthew said. "Hmph.", Kenshiro said. "Well, I suppose you need to be taught a lesson. Ready, Matthew?" Kenshiro prepared for battle. "Anytime you are!", Matthew said, preparing for battle as well. And when the men of God's Army got out their weapons, Matthew used Ashura Senkuu to dodge out of their way, and then, he used Shun Goku Satsu on two of them. The symbol on his back appeared. "Messatsu!", Matthew shouted. And Kenshiro attacked the third. "Ken, you let him get away!", Bart said. "I can't let a man who takes for his own sake live." Kenshiro said. "He's already dead.", he and Matthew then said together. As the man of God's Army fled, his body began to blow up and spout blood, forcing his motorcycle to crash. "Thank you.", said the barkeep. "Take this beer as a token of my thanks." "Actually, I'll take a cup of wine, thanks.", Matthew said. The barkeep went to get some wine. "So, that technique... the, erm...", Kenshiro said. "Oh, yes. The Shun Goku Satsu.", Matthew said. Everyone started spitting out their drinks. "Shun Goku Satsu?", everyone in the bar said, then they ran for their lives. "What's gotten everyone so riled up?", said the barkeep as he gave Matthew his wine. "Apparently they're scared because I mentioned Shun Goku Satsu.", Matthew said. The barkeep started to gasp soon after. "'The' Shun Goku Satsu? The death blow that symbolizes the Satsui no Hado?", said the barkeep. "Yes, and I know that move.", Matthew said. Soon, the barkeep, Lynn, and Bart began to quiver with fear. "Don't worry, you three. It may be a killing technique, but I won't use it on any of you.", Matthew said. So, Lynn and Bart sighed in relief, but the barkeep saw God's Army soldiers and continued to quiver in fear. "To the man with seven scars! If you do not show yourself, I will kill this man and woman!", said a soldier. And he sliced the man apart. Soon, Kenshiro arrived, and he sliced the chest of the woman. "Mommy! Daddy!", said a little girl who was standing there at the time. "We don't need the bait now that the rat has arrived. Kill him!" said the soldier. And they all went for the attack! But Kenshiro countered! "Hundred Way Slash of the North Star!", Kenshiro shouted. The soldiers' bodies blew up and spouted blood. Soon, only one remained, and Matthew used Ashura Senkuu to close in for the kill. "Take this!", he said! He punched the soldier rapidly as soon as he stopped. The symbol on his back appeared again. "Messatsu!", he shouted. "Well done, Kenshiro.", said a man that couldn't be seen. Matthew sensed him however, throwing a card at Kenshiro. "Ken, watch out!", Matthew shouted. Kenshiro used Nishi Shinkuu Ha to catch the card. "This card...", Matthew said, observing the card. "It's Joker!", he shouted. Shin was right. The war of King was not yet over. Joker cackled. "Very nice observation.", he said. "I came to inform you that Sargent Mad is on his way now. So watch your back." Then he cackled again as he teleported out of sight.


	13. God's Army: Part 2

And Sergeant Mad did come. He rampaged across the place looking for Kenshiro. "Search and destroy! Orders from God!", said the Sargent. And when they found him, an attack was initiated. The soldiers threw a wrecking ball at Kenshiro and Matthew, and Kenshiro destroyed the wrecking ball with a single punch. "Hmph... That's not military warfare.", said the sergeant. Another wrecking ball came from behind the two, and Matthew destroyed it this time. "You think I'd fall for a stupid trick like that?", he said. When Sergeant Mad got... well, mad, he lassoed Kenshiro and took him to his home base, God's Land, but Matthew used Ashura Senkuu and gave chase! When Kenshiro was tied at the legs and hung up, the God's Army trainees gave Kenshiro a beat down, which Matthew had watched, perking his head out the doorway. Soon, Kenshiro increased his strength and untied his legs. "Time to fight!", Matthew said. His eyes glowed red and half the trainees lay dead. Kenshiro attacked the rest. "Surrounding Exercise of the North Star!", Kenshiro shouted. "We did it!", Matthew said out loud, which triggered an echo, signaling Sergeant Mad to approach. "You two again.", said the sergeant. He didn't try the wrecking ball from behind technique because he knew Matthew wouldn't fall for it. Instead he used his knives, stabbing quickly. Matthew was scarred in the arm. He was in pain, but not only that... "Ugh... What's happening...? It feels like... my life energy... is weakening...", Matthew said. Sergeant Mad laughed. "These knives are made of scorpion venom! And my arms are so fast, I'm capable of stabbing up to ten times a second!", he said, explaining his weapons. Kenshiro dodged as quickly as he can and soon, he got hurt himself, but he wasn't weakened that easily. "Due to Hokuto Shin Ken, I am much more resistant to the poison.", he said. Soon, Kenshiro delivered the death blow. "I struck a power point. You're in no control of your body anymore.", he said. "Tell me where your boss is.", he demanded. "Never!", said the sergeant. Little did he know, his head was near a tank of water, and was drowning. "If you don't want to drown, tell me where your boss is.", Kenshiro demanded again. "Alright! I'll tell you!", said the sergeant. "He's in that tower." He pointed at the tallest tower in God's Land. Then he finished his speech, stating how strong his leader is. "But you can't beat him. His strength isn't human.", he said. So Kenshiro pulled the Sergeant's head out of the water. "You think you're just going to let me go without a price?", said the sergeant. "Ni yijing si le.", said Kenshiro. "What's he saying?", said the sergeant. Soon, his body began to blow up and spout blood. "You're already dead.", Kenshiro said. So, they made it to the tower. "God's Land...", Kenshiro said. "You say you're helping people, but you're taking their privileges away.", Matthew added. "Unforgivable.", they both said in unison.


	14. God's Army: Finale

The two scaled their way up to the top of the tower, and were blocked. "Spout needles...", said Kenshiro. So, Matthew pulled them out. And soon, he was shot by bullets. But the bullets were useless. "Who dares...?", Matthew said. Soon more soldiers came. "Are you the colonel?", Kenshiro said. "Because that's who we're looking for.", Matthew finished. The leader of the soldiers who appeared spoke to them. "No. I am the captain of the elite forces.", he said. Soon, a red demonic aura surrounded Matthew. "You're wasting our time then.", he said, growling. And using the aura, he took out the elite forces. This left their captain in the open. "Successive Neck Breaking Head Fist!", Kenshiro shouted. "So this is Hokuto Shin Ken, eh?", said the elite captain. "You won't beat the colonel, though..." His body blew up and spouted blood. Soon, the two reached the top of the tower. Matthew sensed the colonel's energy using his Satsui no Hado. "It takes a skilled hunter to realize his prey is nearby by simply changing the air currents around him.", said an eye-patched soldier. "No one has ever gotten this close to me unless I knew. No sane man would challenge me." "Unfortunately for you, neither of us are sane.", said Matthew. "That man over there is our god. Take a look!", said the soldier. And a painting of Shin was seen. "Impossible!", said Kenshiro. "Shin was right.", said Matthew. "We have not seen the last of him." "Your pathetic ambitions... end here!", Kenshiro said. "I can read your every move! Come at me!", said the soldier, who revealed himself as the colonel. The colonel threw boomerangs at Kenshiro, but he dodged them and destroyed them. "Sky Pole Flow Dance!", Kenshiro shouted. "It doesn't matter where you attack.", Matthew said. "Kenshiro will just dodge them." "I've mastered many killing arts...", said the colonel. "But the Chinese arts are my specialty! You're dead at my hands! The South Star Fist of Silence!" "We'll be cut to piece upon direct contact if we don't do something.", Matthew said. Kenshiro scoffed. "He is an impostor of his training.", he said. "I was a Hokuto Shin Ken student since I was born." Matthew was amazed. "Ken!", Lynn shouted. "Ken! I'll fight too!" Soon a spear came at Lynn, which Kenshiro caught, but another came at him, which Matthew caught, and threw back at the colonel. "It hurts!", said the colonel. "Hmph. Pathetic.", Matthew said. "But that's the half of it." Soon, the colonel's eye began to roll backwards. "My eye!", the colonel shouted. "During our battle, I struck the pressure point Domei. Now you will know how it feels to fear the darkness.", Kenshiro said. "The Bone Breaking Fist of the North Star!", he shouted after he placed two fingers at the colonel's forehead. "You're already dead.", Kenshiro said. "Your strength could've given you anything...", said the colonel. "Even the privilege to be God himself." Soon the colonel's body began to blow up and spout blood. "Messatsu!", Matthew and Kenshiro said together. It was the end of God's Army and the decline of God's Land. The village was free, so the four were set out for a new adventure.


	15. Water Supply Blocked Off!

A man and a woman were running away from villagers. They came across Kenshiro and the others. "Looks like we've got ourselves into more trouble.", Matthew said. "You must come with me!", said the village elder. "Hmph.", Matthew said. "Why is that even allowed?" An old woman cackled like a witch and appeared before everyone. "It's how I give them water.", said the old woman. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Patra. I'm not only the water bearer, I am also a fortune teller." Matthew didn't sense Patra's energy from here. "It's an illusion.", Kenshiro said. "I know. I can't sense her energy.", Matthew replied. "How keen of you...", Patra's illusion said. "But before I go, allow me to tell your fortune." Matthew didn't know what to say. "Um... sure.", he said. And Patra's illusion read Matthew's mind. "I sense negative energy within you. Ooh, such murderous intentions.", she said. "The energy will one day control you, and you will no longer see a difference between good and evil." Everyone was shocked to hear that; Matthew the most. "Me... consumed by the energy?", he said. Then he remembered Shin. He let the Hado get the better of him, and he attacked with no warning. Soon, he shivered. He grew afraid. But he shook his head and got over it. Patra's illusion soon disappeared. So, they went to a miniature fortress, where they found the real Patra. "How nice of you to join me.", she said. "Sit. Have some tea. It's not poisoned." "It's not tea.", Matthew said. "It's wine. And I already had some a few chapters back.", he added, breaking the fourth wall. "So, you two defeated God's Army...", Patra said. She cackled. "Well, help yourself to my own forces." And bandits appeared. "We'll take them on no problem!", Matthew said. And Matthew rapidly and repeatedly punched every single one of the bandits, while Kenshiro used a spinning kick. The symbol on Matthew's back appeared again. Then the two gave chase after Patra, when they both saw a dam. "Impossible!", Matthew said.


	16. Patra and Dragon: Nanto Ryuujin Ken!

"A dam...", Kenshiro said. "That must be how they blocked the water supply!", Matthew said. Then he raised his hand to the sky. A lightning storm approached. "What's happening?", Bart said. "Kongou Kokuretsu Zan.", the village elder said. Bart and Lynn then turned to the elder. "Kongou Kokuretsu Zan?", Bart said. "Yes.", the elder said. "A powerful attack that splits the earth apart!" Bart gasped. "Splits the earth apart?", Lynn said in shock. Then they both looked at the storm. "I hope Ken's okay...", Lynn said. After lightning zapped Matthew's hand, he punched the ground, bursting the dam open! "Kongou Kokuretsu Zan!", Matthew shouted. Soon, the water led to Dragon God Mountain, which they took the path. When they found the castle, they met up with a man named Dragon. He acted like a gentleman towards the two, even treating them to food. "Thank you, Dragon.", Matthew said. And he consumed the food in one gentlemanly nibble at a time. "I hear you defeated everyone...", said Dragon. Matthew swallowed his food. "Indeed we have.", he said. "Come with me, and you can have these riches.", Dragon said. "What do you say?" Then Kenshiro and Matthew both grabbed their glasses of wine and smashed them. "We refuse!", Matthew said. "This wine is the blood from the villagers. You kill the villagers, then drink their blood, mistaking it for wine.", Kenshiro said. "Who do you think writes what this guy's saying?", Matthew asked Dragon, breaking the fourth wall. But Dragon raised his shoulders saying he didn't know. In addition Dragon disappeared, and a spike trap from the ceiling came down. Matthew sensed the trap door, and fled downward, Kenshiro following suit. Soon, they found a gun show. "Everyone, get out of here!", Matthew said. And the village men and women fled. It came time for another battle. "Hmph.", Dragon said. "I didn't know you two were so fickle. Try getting past this! Nanto Ryuujin Ken!" And two firedrakes appeared. "Another illusion!", Matthew said. But he found the source and destroyed it! "My eyes!", Patra said. "Patra!", Dragon said. "We're not through yet.", Matthew said. And the two punched Dragon rapidly and repeatedly at his lungs. "I can't breathe!", Dragon said. "What is this?" "I have struck a pressure point.", Kenshiro said, explaining his attack. "You will choke on your flames. Now..." Kenshiro turned around. "Die.", he said. Then he and Matthew walked away. Dragon's body burst in flames. "Raging Flame Reverse Flow Punch!", Kenshiro shouted. The castle blew up and the village was saved. Everyone was celebrating.


	17. Kenshiro vs Matthew: Round 2

Even though everyone was celebrating, Kenshiro had not forgotten his and Matthew's fight. So Kenshiro delivered an attack to Matthew. But Matthew jumped out of the way. "I knew you'd try such a move. I haven't forgotten our match either!", Matthew said. He sighed in reminisce. "I remember it as if it was only Chapter 1...", he said, breaking the fourth wall (again). Soon, his eyes began to glow red and Kenshiro was attacked without even being touched. Afterwards, Kenshiro jumped up and spin kicked Matthew, who did the same. "Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!", Matthew shouted! But it wasn't over yet. Kenshiro used his own version of Shun Goku Satsu on Matthew, while Matthew attacked with Shun Goku Satsu again. "The Seven Death Instant Attack of the North Star!", Kenshiro shouted. The Big Dipper appeared after Kenshiro's attack, and the Japanese symbol for heaven appeared after Matthew's. "Heaven...", Bart said. "And the Big Dipper...", Lynn said. When they both landed on the ground, it was a draw. Neither of them had enough energy to continue, and were bleeding all over. "I guess we can't continue now...", Matthew said. "Draw... for now.", Kenshiro said. "I'll settle for a draw.", Matthew said, severely injured. When it was over, they proceeded to a bar.


	18. Jackal and the Senshi!

In a bar, there was a brawl between Kenshiro and Matthew. The patrons were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over. Until, some bandits approached and intervened. "Keep your hands off us!", Kenshiro said. And Kenshiro delivered a blow to the cheek. Soon it became a barroom brawl! However... "Keep it down, please... There's no need for all this noise.", said a man who was smoking a cigar. "Yes, Jackal.", said one of the bandits. And soon, a little boy came in... "Help my village please...", said the boy. "That punk again?", said that same bandit. "He's not a punk!", Bart said. "He's Taki!" "Brother Bart!", Taki said. "The village well began to dry, and stopped producing water. Toyo was digging ever since that day." "That old hag's still alive?", Bart said. Matthew slapped his face soon after. "Bart, how could you be so rude?", he said. "Bart, where is your village?", Kenshiro said. "How many times have I told you guys that the best way to stay alive is to avoid fighting someone stronger than you? Pathetic pieces of shit!", Jackal said. Matthew sighed. "Just what the readers needed since a few chapters ago: swearing.", Matthew said, breaking the fourth wall. "Matthew, who are you talking about?", Lynn said out of curiosity. Matthew tried to hide his fourth wall break from Lynn. "Nobody! Really, I'm just being honest here!", he said. But he nearly forgot that because of Hokuto Shin Ken, Kenshiro could read his mind. "He was talking about someone reading about us. You wouldn't understand yet.", Kenshiro said, having revealed Matthew's secret. So, the four head for Bart's village. An old woman threw a rock at Bart, which Matthew caught and bonked Bart with. Then she came close. "My name is Toyo. Welcome to the village.", she said. "Bart, you were always so dumb. "I concur.", Matthew said. Toyo explains the situation with the children in the village, including Bart. "I'm not your child!", Bart shouted, then Toyo threw another rock at him. "Really? I wouldn't consider a spoiled rotten brat like you to be my child either!", she said. And everyone laughed, including Matthew. "I can see we're in agreement! Again!", he said. Taki snuck off to find water, which Kenshiro was notified of. He went to find him, while Matthew stayed in the village. When Kenshiro returned Taki was found dead. So Kenshiro and Matthew went into the well to find the water source. "Just for a single sip of water, a young life vanished...", Kenshiro said as he found the water source. Matthew raised his hand to the sky. "This world is too profound!", he said as lightning struck his hand. Matthew then punched the ground, and water came up in torrents! "Kongou Kokuretsu Zan!", Matthew shouted as the water came up. Everyone celebrated the return of the water, and Jackal was proud of it. "Jackal, let's hurry!", said one of his bandits. "Not so fast.", Jackal said. "Why should we try to face him? He's too strong for us, so we have to wait." But the reconnaissance force went on. "Once you've had your fill, leave and never return.", Kenshiro said. "This village belongs to us now!", said one of the bandits. "We won't let you take it!", Matthew said. And they proceeded to attack! Matthew's eyes glowed red and almost half of the bandits lay dead. Everyone quivered, except Lynn and Bart. "Sh-Shun G-G-Goku S-S-S-Satsu...", Toyo said. Kenshiro left, while Matthew stayed behind. Soon, Jackal appeared. "So, you think you can kill my men like that? Know your place!", he said. Matthew sighed again. "You're the ones who need to know their place.", he said. "Messatsu!", he shouted as he prepared for battle. He took out the minions using Shun Goku Satsu, but once Toyo shot Jackal, things took a turn in the bandits' favor. "You old hag!", he said. He got out a blade arm, and stabbed Toyo. Kenshiro heard the shot, and ran back as fast as he could. "Hmph. That takes care of her. This place shall be our base of operations now!", Jackal said. "You'll pay for this!", Matthew said. Soon, Kenshiro arrived at the village. But he was too late. "Ken, they strapped dynamite to the kids' backs!", Bart said. So, Matthew and Kenshiro got rid of the first one, but when Toyo got rid of the second one, she shielded the child from the blast and died in the process. "The Senshi...", Matthew said. "Kenshiro. We must send them all to Hell!"


	19. A Fox Playing Dead!

First we see a man who looks dead. The villagers approach him. Then he rises upwards, decapitating the villagers. "Leap Blade Earth Back Fist!", said the man. Kenshiro went to search for the Senshi. And he found one of them. "I'm Fox.", said the bandit. "And I'm Matthew.", said Matthew approaching. "Another Senshi, I presume?", he asked Fox. "Yes, I am.", Fox answered. "How many of these creeps did the writers make?", Matthew asked Kenshiro, breaking the fourth wall (again). Regardless, the two prepared for battle. Fox, however, just played dead. Matthew noticed this and checked to see if he was okay (he obviously knew Fox was faking out.) when Fox jumped into the air. "Now's my chance! Rising Dragon Fist of Murderous Intent!", Matthew shouted. And he jumped and unleashed a devastating uppercut onto Fox's back. "How did you know?", Fox asked Matthew. "You getting this at home?", Matthew whispered, breaking the fourth wall. "It was pretty obvious. You were playing dead, so I acted as well. When you leapt into the air, your back was exposed, making it vulnerable to my Shoryuken.", he told Fox, explaining the weakness in his fighting style.


End file.
